


El pequeño John el Rojo

by Gudea



Series: Lobo Feroz [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Friendship, Gen, Kidlock, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!Lock. Sherlock está en 2º de Primaria y John en 4º. Ambos se conocen y participan en una obra de teatro del colegio... a su manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (Diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!). Yo me limito a jugar con ellos, al menos mientras se dejen.
> 
> Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para **nekouchikland**. Es un poco flojillo, pero está hecho con cariño.
> 
> No, no es un crossover con _El mentalista_ , que nadie se asuste.
> 
> Al final, mi beta-reader ha "decidido" que esto necesita dos capítulos. Gracias **DraculaN666**.

—Niños, por favor, un poco de silencio —exclamó la profesora intentando calmar a sus alumnos que habían empezado a quejarse tan pronto les dio la noticia—. Si no os calláis no podré explicaros nada. ¡Silencio!

El murmullo cesó y veinte pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella un poco asombrados. La señorita Morstan jamás subía el tono de voz, salvo que estuviese muy enfadada.

—Así está mejor. Prestadme atención, por favor —dijo ya más calmada—. En las representaciones de fin de curso participarán alumnos de todos los cursos de Primaria en todas las obras, mezclados, y no hay otra opción.

—Pero seño, los de segundo son muy pequeños, siempre se equivocan y hacen cosas ñoñas.

—Sebastian, tú también estuviste en segundo y te hizo mucha ilusión participar en la función —zanjó la señorita Morstan.

—Pero si yo sólo hice de árbol…

—Cierto, pero te hizo ilusión. Pues al resto de alumnos les pasa lo mismo.

—Pero señooooo, es Caperucita Roja, eso sólo les gusta a los críos.

—Claro, claro, porque vosotros los de cuarto sois alumnos maduros y responsables —murmuró para sí la señorita Morstan con una sonrisa.

—No admito quejas, en la última reunión de profesores se ha decidido así y, si queréis participar, tendréis que aceptarlo —dijo dirigiéndose a toda la clase—. Este año la clase de cuarto y la de segundo representarán JUNTAS Caperucita Roja.

El murmullo de queja de los alumnos se extendió por toda la clase, pero la señorita Morstan sabía que se les pasaría pronto ante la ilusión que la obra despertaría.

oOo

El pequeño grupito de niños que iba a participar en la obra se reunió al terminar las clases en el teatro del colegio para saber qué papeles les corresponderían.

A los niños de segundo se les notaba nerviosísimos e ilusionados: ¡era su primera obra de teatro!

Los de cuarto estaban también nerviosos, pero miraban a los pequeños con cara de pocos amigos, por su culpa tenían que hacer esa chorrada de obra y no podían elegir otra con más acción.

—Seguro que me eligen como cazador —comentó Sebastian Moran—, es el único papel decente de esta obra. Le voy a dar la paliza de su vida al Lobo Feroz.

—Te tenían que poner de abuela, al menos tendrías la bocaza cerrada casi toda la obra —murmuró para sí John Watson, su compañero de clase. No soportaba a Sebastian, le parecía un matón que se aprovechaba constantemente de su tamaño para asustar a los niños más pequeños.

—Buenas tardes, niños —saludó la señorita Morstan—. Os vamos a pasar a cada uno unas hojas con los papeles que se os han asignado, el guión y las instrucciones para que vuestros padres os hagan los trajes que vais a usar.

—Ensayaremos todos los martes, al terminar las clases —continuó la señorita Hooper, la profesora de segundo—. Los alumnos de cuarto, por favor, ayudad a los de segundo que puedan tener problemas con su papel. Seguro que si colaboramos todos la obra nos quedará fenomenal.

—Buah, lo que me faltaba, tener que ayudar a esos criajos —bufó Sebastian.

—Sebastian —le riñó la señorita Morstan, mientras comenzaba a repartir las hojas—, deja de quejarte o no harás la obra.

—Señorita —comentó John levantando la mano—, a mí me ha tocado ser Caperucita Roja. ¿No podría cambiarme? Porfa, porfa, señooooo.

—Lo siento, John —le dijo la señorita Morstan con una cariñosa sonrisa—, es lo que tiene estudiar en un colegio donde no hay chicas. No te preocupes, seguro que lo harás muy bien.

oOo

John no se lo podía creer, le había tocado Caperucita Roja. Iba a ser el hazmerreír de su clase. Seguro que Moran ya estaba preparando las burlas para el día siguiente. A él no le gustaba pelear, pero no iba a tener más remedio. ¡Qué mierda de obra!

—Hola. —John se sobresaltó al oír la voz aguda de uno de los niños de segundo.

—Hola —respondió.

—Me llamo Holmes, Sherlock Holmes —dijo el niño muy serio tendiéndole la mano.

—Mi nombre es John Watson —respondió aceptando el apretón de manos del pequeño—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No exactamente, pero como he visto que eres Caperucita Roja y yo soy el Lobo Feroz, he pensado que deberíamos de ensayar juntos.

—¿Tú eres el Lobo? —John no se lo podía creer, uno de segundo era el lobo.

—Sí, pero a mí me da igual el papel y me da igual la obra, sólo actúo porque me obligan mis padres. Por lo visto, tengo que "socializar".

—¿Socializar? ¿Eso qué es? —la cara de John no podía ocultar su asombro (y su curiosidad).

—Pues que paso demasiado tiempo solo y ellos creen que debo estar con otros niños, participar en actividades del colegio y todas esas cosas que no tienen el más mínimo interés para mí. Los piratas no necesitamos "socializar".

—¿Piratas?

Qué raro es este chaval, pensó John.

—Sí, tal vez te lo explique en algún momento. —La mirada de Sherlock era interrogante—. ¿Ensayamos juntos o no?

—Vale, por mí no hay problema. —John no estaba muy seguro de aquello, pero seguro que sería mejor que tener que aguantar a Moran.

Tampoco es que la obra tuviese tanta dificultad, al fin y al cabo era el cuento de Caperucita convertido en una obra de teatro y todo el mundo conocía ese cuento. Pero a lo mejor a los niños de segundo les resultaba difícil aprenderse bien el papel si era un poco largo (y el del lobo lo era).

—¿Te parece que nos veamos al final de las clases? —preguntó Sherlock—. Al menos hasta que nos salga del todo bien.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo un ratito, que nuestro curso es más difícil y tenemos más deberes.

oOo

Se vieron al día siguiente al acabar las clases. La madre de John se puso en contacto con la madre de Sherlock para que le dejase ir un rato a su casa, cuando terminasen de ensayar ella pasaría a recogerlo. Otros días lo harían al revés.

—Buenas tardes, señora Watson, es un placer conocerla —saludó Sherlock.

La señora Watson a duras penas pudo contener una sonrisa al ver al niño con aquellos ojos ingenuos y su pelo oscuro y rizado, dirigirse a ella de manera tan formal.

—Para mí también es un placer, Sherlock —respondió la madre de John—. Podéis ensayar en la sala, nadie os molestará. Enseguida os llevo algo para merendar.

—Muchas gracias, señora Watson —dijo Sherlock con educación—, no es necesario que se moleste por mí.

—No es molestia, enseguida os lo llevo —contestó ella, agradablemente sorprendida. Ojalá sus hijos fuesen siempre así de educados.

—Vamos, Sherlock, no te entretengas —llamó John impaciente—. Tenemos que empezar a aprendernos nuestros papeles.

—Oh, yo ya me sé el mío.

John lo miró con asombro.

—¿Cómo que ya te lo sabes? Nos los dieron ayer.

—Ya, pero es muy fácil —fue la respuesta de Sherlock—. Lo difícil va a ser aprender a representarlo, porque este cuento es una verdadera tontería.

—¿U-una tontería?

—Sí, no lo conocía, pero me ha parecido una bobada sin fundamento—dijo Sherlock.

—¿No… no lo conocías? ¡Pero si todo el mundo conoce este cuento!

—Yo no, a mí no me gustan los cuentos que no tienen sentido.

—¿Por qué dices que no tiene sentido? —preguntó John.

—Porque no lo tiene. ¿Tú le ves sentido?

—Bueno, yo ya soy mayor para estos cuentos, pero de pequeño me gustaban. —John se consideraba mucho más adulto, aunque ni siquiera fuese dos años mayor que el otro niño.

—Pero es que no tiene sentido —insistió Sherlock—. Se supone que es una niña pequeña, que hay un lobo feroz atacando a la gente en el bosque y, sin embargo, su madre la manda sola a casa de la abuela, atravesando el bosque.

—Ya, muy lógico no es.

—No, no tiene sentido —continuó Sherlock—. Además, la niña va discreta, con una capa roja con capucha y cantando. ¿Quién se mete en un bosque tenebroso y canta?

—Yo no lo haría, la verdad.

—Y luego tenemos al lobo —exclamó Sherlock—. ¡Un lobo que habla!

—Vale, no es lógico, pero es que es un cuento.

—Concedo que hable porque es un cuento —respondió el menor—, pero si habla, debería de ser lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de que el bosque es el mejor sitio para atacar a la niña, ¿no?

—Sí, es posible que sea el mejor sitio.

—Es posible, no, John —le contradijo Sherlock—. Es el único sitio lógico. En el bosque está en su hábitat, vestido con un camisón y un gorro de dormir, no.

—Ya, pero no es un documental de National Geographic, es un cuento para niños —rebatió John—. No tiene que ser lógico.

—Los niños no somos idiotas.

—Algunos sí —murmuró John pensando en Sebastian Moran.

—Sí, tienes razón, algunos sí.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y estallaron en carcajadas. Los dos odiaban un poco a Sebastian, bueno Sherlock más que un poco. John por cómo se metía con los que eran más pequeños y Sherlock porque estaba entre esos más pequeños.

—Niños, os traigo la merienda —dijo la señora Watson al entrar en la habitación. Se sorprendió de ver a los dos riéndose a carcajadas—. ¿De qué os reís?

—De nada, mamá —contestó John risueño—. Vamos a merendar y a seguir con la obra.

—No os entretengáis mucho, que pronto vendrá la mamá de Sherlock a recogerlo —les recordó la señora Watson mientras salía de la habitación.

Mientras merendaban dejaron de lado la obra y estuvieron charlando de las clases, de sus aficiones, de lo que hacían en sus horas libres. A John cada vez le sorprendía más lo rarito que era el otro niño, unas veces le parecía mucho más pequeño y otras era como estar hablando con un adulto, pero no dejaba de agradarle y eso también le resultaba muy extraño.

Cuando llegó la madre de Sherlock a recogerlo, John empezaba a pensar que podría ser amigo del "pequeñajo" ese.

oOo

Volvieron a reunirse otras tardes, en casa de uno u otro para ensayar, pero casi siempre acababan ridiculizando el cuento y riéndose.

—Y todo lo de las manos, las orejas, los ojos… ¿Caperucita era tonta o qué? —exclamó Sherlock una tarde entre carcajadas—. Entra en una casa a oscuras, ve algo raro en la casa y en su abuelita, después de recorrer un bosque tenebroso y en lugar de salir corriendo… ¿Se queda a preguntar?

—De verdad, Sherlock, para —dijo John mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Me duele el estómago de tanto reírme.

Sherlock se sonrojó de placer, le encantaba ver reír a su nuevo amigo. Todavía no entendía cómo un niño de cuarto podía haberse hecho su amigo, si él no necesitaba amigos y, además, sólo estaba en segundo.

Sin embargo, se sentía realmente feliz cada vez que podía pasar un rato con John, porque en todas esas tardes no se limitaban a ensayar, también hablaban de sus cosas y eso resultaba muy agradable, nunca había echado de menos tener amigos, pero con John era distinto.

Desde que le conoció, Sebastian Moran no se había atrevido a meterse con Sherlock y no porque John fuese más grande o porque fuese también un matón, sino porque era fuerte y noble, protegía a sus amigos y no iba a tolerar que Sebastian volviese a molestar al pequeño.

oOo

Todo explotó un martes por la tarde, durante uno de los ensayos en el colegio. Llevaban toda la tarde un poco inquietos y apenas eran capaces de contener la risa cada vez que llegaban a alguna escena de las que Sherlock había ridiculizado.

La señorita Morstan ya les había llamado la atención varias veces y empezaba a perder la paciencia con ellos dos. Siempre había considerado a John un niño encantador, responsable y muy dulce, y empezaba a pensar que Sherlock era una mala influencia para él, a pesar de ser más pequeño. Si esto continuaba así, tal vez debería de plantearse separarlos…

—John, Sherlock, por favor —les riño por enésima vez—. ¿Podríais comportaros? ¿Qué es eso que os hace tanta gracia?

—Lo siento, señorita Morstan —dijo John, sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo por miedo a estallar en carcajadas—. Intentaremos portarnos mejor.

—A ver si es cierto, porque estáis distrayendo a vuestros compañeros.

—Perdón, señorita Morstan —murmuró Sherlock con los ojos bajos.

—De acuerdo, continuemos —concedió la señorita Morstan no muy convencida—. Desde que Caperucita llega a casa de la abuelita. Y esta vez sed serios, por favor.

—Abuelita, abuelita, qué ojos más grandes tienes —recitó John sin mirar a Sherlock.

—Son para verte mejor —respondió su amigo conteniendo la risa.

—Abuelita, abuelita, qué orejas tan grandes tienes —continuó John sin poder evitar una risita.

—Son… son para oírte mejor —respondió su amigo con dificultad.

—Abuelita, pppfffffff, abuelita, qué dientes... —intentó decir John entre jadeos.

En este momento ninguno de los dos pudo evitar mirarse a los ojos y estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Bueno, ya está bien! Los dos vais a dejar la obra ahora mismo —dijo enfadadísima la señorita Morstan—. Hablaré con vuestros padres de este comportamiento. Sherlock, no entiendo a qué se debe vuestra actitud. Y tú, John, esperaba un poco más de seriedad de ti.

Ambos sabían que estaban en un lío, pero no podían mirarse a la cara sin que les volviese a dar la risa.

Fueron entre risas al despacho del jefe de estudios, estaban seguros de que iban a recibir algún castigo y sus padres no iban a estar muy contentos con ellos. Sin embargo, no podían evitar sentirse felices, porque los dos creían que el niño que iba a su lado era genial y les parecía estupendo que se hubiese convertido en su amigo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Lock. Sherlock está en 2º de Primaria y John en 4º. Se han librado del castigo por los pelos. Ahora toca darle un escarmiento a Sebastian Moran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (Diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!). Yo me limito a jugar con ellos, al menos mientras se dejen.
> 
> Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para **nekouchikland**. Es un poco flojillo, pero está hecho con cariño.
> 
> No, no es un crossover con _El mentalista_ , que nadie se asuste.
> 
> Al final, mi beta-reader ha "decidido" que esto necesita dos capítulos. Gracias **DraculaN666**.

_Se habían metido en un buen lío, la verdad. Menuda bronca les había caído del jefe de estudios. Y a sus padres tampoco les había hecho precisamente ilusión verlos castigados, pero no lo pudieron evitar, de verdad de la buena, que el cuento era muy gracioso una vez que Sherlock lo había destripado._

John le seguía dando vueltas al asunto. Era la primera vez que le castigaban en el colegio y no había resultado agradable, especialmente al ver la cara de su madre. No soportaba pensar que podía haberla decepcionado, pero se lo había explicado y le parecía que lo había entendido. Bueno, al menos el castigo no había sido tan malo como esperaba, sólo una semana sin tele ni consola, pero no le habían prohibido ver a Sherlock.

—Sherlock, debemos ponernos serios, de lo contrario nos castigarán sin poder hacer la obra y nuestros padres han confiado en nosotros.

—De verdad que lo intento —contestó el más pequeño—, pero es que me da la risa cuando me dices lo de las orejas.

—A mí también pero, si no lo hacemos bien, sabes que nos prohibirán vernos una temporada y preferiría que eso no pasase.

—¿En serio no quieres que nos prohíban vernos? —Sherlock sonaba un poco sorprendido.

—Pues claro —respondió John—. Somos amigos y es normal que me lo pase bien cuando estamos juntos.

A Sherlock le complació mucho saber que su amigo se lo pasaba bien con él y que le decepcionaría que no pudieran verse, así que hizo el propósito de comportarse e intentar no reírse del estúpido cuentito.

oOo

Pasaron las semanas y continuaron con los ensayos. Les costaba bastante, pero pudieron representar sus escenas sin estallar en carcajadas, así que se estaban librando del castigo.

Sin embargo, Sebastian Moran se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Aunque inicialmente no se había metido con John porque le hubiese tocado representar a Caperucita, empezó a soltarles chorraditas y a molestar a Sherlock cuando los profesores no podían verlo, a ver si se picaban y conseguía que los castigaran.

—¿Dónde vas, Caperucita? —le soltó a John un día que se cruzaron en el pasillo.

—Sebastian, déjame en paz. —John se armó de paciencia.

—¿Se te ha perdido el Lobo "Feroz"?

—Y, sobre todo, deja en paz a Sherlock —dijo John apretando los puños.

Nunca había soportado los aires de matón de Sebastian y no iba a permitir que se metiese con su amigo. Sabía que si respondía a la provocación de Moran acabaría castigado, pero ese abusón no iba a tocarle un pelo a Sherlock si John podía evitarlo.

—¡Uy, qué miedo! —se burló Sebastian mientras se alejaba—. Corre a buscar a tu lobito "feroz" para que no le pase nada.

Cuando encontró a Sherlock estaba de muy mal humor y preocupado por si se había topado con Sebastian.

—John, de verdad, no merece la pena que te pelees con él. —Sherlock intentaba calmar a su amigo—. Te vas a meter en líos y no podrás participar en la obra.

—Me da igual —respondió John enfadado—. A mí puede decirme lo que quiera, pero a mis amigos que los deje en paz o le parto la cara.

—De verdad, no tiene importancia —respondió Sherlock—. Yo puedo aguantar sus tonterías sin problemas.

 _De hecho las he aguantado un montón de veces_ , pensó.

—Pero eres mi amigo —insistió John—. ¿Tú no harías lo mismo por mí?

Sherlock sabía que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a John si alguien se metía con él. Era su amigo, su único amigo; pero también sabía que tenía que hacerlo de manera que ninguno de los dos saliese perjudicado.

—Por supuesto que lo haría —respondió Sherlock—. Pero no podemos dejar que nos castiguen por ello. Si nos quedamos sin hacer la obra, Moran habrá ganado.

—Tienes razón, pero es que a veces… a veces creo que no podré controlarme más cuando se mete contigo. —John empezaba a sonar más calmado.

—Jo, antes nadie se había enfadado tanto cuando se metían conmigo —dijo Sherlock.

—¿Tus otros amigos no te defienden?

—Yo no tengo amigos, John —respondió el pequeño—. Nunca los he necesitado.

—¿Y yo qué soy? —John sonaba un poco dolido.

—Bueno, tú sí, pero tú eres distinto.

John sonrió a su amigo. A veces no le entendía, pero Sherlock era así.

—Anda, vamos al patio, que se nos acaba el recreo y no hemos salido de los pasillos —dijo, tirando de Sherlock—. Traje mi balón nuevo.

oOo

Sherlock llevaba unos días dándole vueltas a la idea de pararle los pies a Moran. No le había dicho nada a John todavía, porque sabía que su amigo prefería ir de frente, pero seguro que no se oponía a lo que se le había ocurrido.

—John, ¿qué te parece si hacemos que Moran quede en ridículo durante la función?

—¿En ridículo? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, así no nos castigarán, podremos actuar y nos vengaremos de sus burlas.

—Pero si se enteran de que hemos sido nosotros —objetó John—, nos castigarán después.

—Ya, pero me parece un precio pequeño por verle la cara a Moran —dijo Sherlock con una sonrisilla.

—No sé, yo podría simplemente darle un par de golpes y dejaría de meterse con nosotros.

—No, así te meterías en problemas y no podrías hacer la obra.

—¿No eres demasiado pequeño para ser tan retorcido? —comentó John.

—No creo, simplemente es que le tengo muchas ganas a Moran —aclaró Sherlock—. Lleva metiéndose conmigo desde que empecé el colegio.

—De acuerdo, nos vengaremos a tu modo entonces. —A John le molestaba saber que su amigo llevaba años aguantando las burlas de ese matón, pero decidió dejarlo en manos de Sherlock.

—Sip, mejor a mi modo —comentó Sherlock.

oOo

El día de la representación estaban todos nerviosos, ultimando detalles, dándole los últimos repasos al vestuario, a los diálogos, comprobando que todo estuviese listo para el "gran estreno".

Sherlock y John estaban especialmente nerviosos, porque era el día en el que le darían a Moran su merecido. Aunque Sherlock no le había contado a John lo que planeaba, creía que tenía una cara demasiado sincera y haría que Moran sospechase.

Se inició la representación con John caminado por el escenario, vestido de rojo y con una cesta en la mano.

—¿Dónde vas, Caperucita? —le preguntó Sherlock en su papel de Lobo Feroz.

—Voy a casa de mi Abuelita, que está enferma —respondió John—, para llevarle esta cestita con miel y galletas.

—Podemos hacer una carrera, a ver quién llega antes. Yo elegiré este camino y tú ese otro.

John asintió y continuó recorriendo el escenario, recogiendo flores y hablando con los animalitos. _¡Qué ridículo se sentía! ¿Por qué no habrían elegido otro cuento? Estaba hablando con un pájaro pintado, ¡por Dios!_

Mientras, al fondo, se veía a Sherlock con su disfraz de lobo, que lo miraba de vez en cuando con expresión ladina, como correspondía a su papel. Escurriéndose entre los árboles en aquella "carrera" a la casa de la Abuelita.

Cuando cambiaron de escena y John entró en la casa de su Abuelita, iba rezando para que no se le escapase la risa delante de todo ese público, para que no se le olvidase el papel y para que lo que planeaba Sherlock no los metiese en más problemas.

Se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba el Lobo Feroz, vestido con un ridículo camisón y un gorrito de dormir anticuado. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que suponía, no sólo estaba el tonto diálogo, sino que ahora tendría que decirlo con un Sherlock así vestido.

—Abuelita, Abuelita, ¡qué ojos más grandes tienes!

—Son para verte mejor, hijita —respondió Sherlock intentando imitar la voz de una viejecita.

—Abuelita, Abuelita, ¡qué orejas más grandes tienes! —dijo John sentándose en un lado de la cama.

—Son para oírte mejor.

—Abuelita, Abuelita, ¡qué dientes tan grandes tienes!

—¡SON PARA COMERTE MEJOR! —rugió Sherlock abalanzándose sobre John.

Empezaron a correr por el escenario hasta llegar al lugar en el que John debía esconderse, simulando que el Lobo Feroz se había comido a Caperucita.

Sherlock se volvió a tumbar en la cama, se suponía que era un lobo satisfecho después de haberse comido a la Abuelita y a Caperucita, así que le tocaba una relajante siesta después del atracón que se había pegado.

En ese momento, entraron en escena los cazadores con Sebastian Moran al frente. La cara de Sebastian estaba roja y caminaba de forma extraña. Avanzaban con cautela por el escenario, buscando animales peligrosos.

—Creo que deberíamos acercarnos a la casa de la Abuelita —recitó su papel—. Me ha parecido ver un lobo rondando por allí con malas intenciones.

Mientras caminaba por el escenario, hacía muecas y se contorsionaba. Sus compañeros le miraban raro, no sabían a qué venía eso, no era así como lo habían ensayado.

La señorita Morstan le miraba desde bastidores con cara extrañada. _¿Qué hace Sebastian? Espero que no sea una gamberrada de las suyas. Como estropee la obra, va a estar castigado muuuucho tiempo._

—Mirad… por ahí —resopló Moran, sin parar de hacer gestos raros—, yo… yo buscaré... por aquí.

Tenía unas ganas locas de tirarse al suelo, le picaba la espalda y no podía centrarse en su papel.

—Mirad, el Lobo está en casa de la Abuelita —exclamó otro de los cazadores.

Sebastian no le respondió, ocupado como estaba en frotarse la espalda contra uno de los árboles del escenario.

—Mirad, el Lobo está en casa de la Abuelita —repitió más alto el cazador.

—Aaah, sí, eso es... —gruñía Sebastian rascándose contra el árbol.

El público lo miraba sorprendido y algunos comenzaban a reírse. Se veía realmente ridículo rascándose así y con esa cara de satisfacción.

—MIRAD, EL LOBO ESTÁ EN CASA DE LA ABUELITA —casi gritó su compañero.

—Eh, ah, sí… —Moran reaccionó por fin—. ¡Entremos!

Atravesaron en tropel la puerta y se abalanzaron sobre la cama para sujetar al Lobo Feroz, Sebastian sacó un cuchillo y con gesto triunfal le "rajó la barriga" al Lobo. Caperucita y la Abuelita salieron rápidamente de su escondite. Todos se alegraron porque estaban vivas, pero cuando se volvieron a mirar a Moran lo descubrieron haciendo contorsiones mientras intentaba frotarse la espalda.

Otro de sus compañeros, que se sabía el papel, reaccionó a tiempo y recitó las pocas frases que le quedaban a Moran.

—Llenémosle la barriga de piedras y cosámosle de nuevo la tripa. Así no volverá a hacer daño a nadie.

Cuando el Lobo Feroz se despertó, se sintió muy pesado y sediento, al acercarse al estanque a beber, las piedras de su barriga le pesaban tanto que se cayó de cabeza al agua y se ahogó.

Caperucita y los cazadores comenzaron a bailar de alegría. Bueno, todos los cazadores no, porque Moran seguía retorciéndose mientras se quitaba apresuradamente la camisa.

A pesar del extraño comportamiento de Moran, el público estalló en aplausos (los padres son así) y los alumnos tuvieron que saludar varias veces antes de que se cerrase definitivamente el telón.

oOo

—¡Sebastian Moran, ven aquí ahora mismo! —exclamó la señorita Morstan—. Me vas a explicar a qué han venido esas tonterías en el escenario.

—Señorita, me picaba todo, no podía parar —sollozó Sebastian—. Seguro que alguien me ha puesto algo en la camisa.

—Déjame ver —dijo ella, tomando la camisa para examinarla—. Sebastian, yo no veo nada.

—Pero señorita, es verdad, vuelva a comprobarlo. Tiene que haber algo.

La señorita Morstan revisó de nuevo la camisa, la sacudió, incluso decidió olfatearla por si notaba algo raro, pero no veía nada inusual. Era una camisa limpia, sin rastros de nada, ni olor a nada raro. Si tuviese polvos picapica, como sugería Sebastian, ella estaría estornudando y le estaría picando la mano ahora mismo.

—Sebastian, no hay nada en la camisa. Con tus tonterías has estado a punto de estropear la obra.

—Pero señorita…yo no he hecho nada. Me picaba.

—Niños —comentó dirigiéndose al resto del grupo de teatro—, ¿alguno de vosotros ha visto algo raro? ¿Habéis sentido alguna molestia? ¿Encontrasteis a alguien haciendo algo raro con los disfraces?

—No, señorita —respondieron todos a coro.

—Sebastian —dijo la señorita Morstan llevándoselo aparte—, han sido muchas semanas de ensayo, tus compañeros se han esforzado mucho y tú has podido estropearlo todo con una bromita tonta.

—De verdad, señorita, yo no he hecho nada.

—Yo no veo nada raro en la camisa, tus compañeros dicen que no han visto nada extraño y tú eres muy dado a las gamberradas… Me cuesta creer que no haya sido cosa tuya —continuó riñéndole la señorita—. Siempre dijiste que la obra era una tontería y no me extraña que a última hora quisieras sabotearla.

—Yo no he hecho nada de eso, señorita.

—No sé qué pensar. Hablaré con la señorita Hooper y decidiremos tu castigo.

—Señooo, nooooo.

—Sebastian, no empeores las cosas.

oOo

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó John riéndose, mientras merendaban en casa de Sherlock—. Creí que se caería de tanto como se estaba retorciendo.

—No ha sido difícil. Bueno, con un poco de ayuda de mi hermano.

—Pero cómo es que la señorita Morstan no detectó los polvos picapica.

—Es que no eran exactamente polvos picapica —respondió Sherlock—. Fue en eso en lo que me ayudó Mycroft. Ya sabes, en su curso estudian química y es muy útil.

—¿Y cómo pudiste sonar tan sincero cuando dijiste que no habías visto a nadie haciendo nada raro con los disfraces?

—Porque realmente no hubo nada raro —le dijo Sherlock con un guiño—. Usar un vaporizador de colonia cerca de una camisa no es algo raro, ¿no?

—No, raro no es.

—Casualmente en el vaporizador no había colonia, pero eso no tenían por qué saberlo.

—Vale —dijo John cambiando de tema—. ¿Te fijaste en él cuando se empezó a retorcer contra el árbol del escenario?

—Sí, creí que lo iba a tirar —dijo Sherlock entre risas.

— _Aaah, sí, eso es_ … —imitó John—. Cuando empezó así tuve que morderme las mejillas para no reírme de él.

—Se supone que yo estaba dormido, pero casi exploto de risa.

—Si llegas a reírte, ahora mismo estaríamos castigados —rio John—. La señorita Morstan se hubiese dado cuenta de que tenías algo que ver en el asunto.

—¿Y cuando empezó el bailecito raro en el que se quitaba la camisa?

—Puuuuf, eso fue genial. Menos mal que ahí todos estábamos gritando y bailando y no se notó que me reía de él.

—No sé si con esto dejará de meterse con los más pequeños. —Sherlock se puso serio.

—Ya, yo tampoco creo que se vuelva un angelito precisamente —suspiró John.

—Pero me parece que podemos hacerle algo parecido cada vez que se meta con alguien más débil —dijo Sherlock con un nuevo guiño—. Todavía tengo el vaporizador.

—Sí, como cuando entrenaban a nuestro perro. Si hacía algo bien, premio, si no, regañina.

—Jajajajaja, sí. Sebastian, perrito bueno, buen perrito —se burló Sherlock.

John estalló de nuevo en risas. A Sherlock le encantaba verle reír y más cuando era él el que lo conseguía. Al final no estaba resultando tan malo lo de socializar y hacer obras de teatro en el colegio...

—¿Por qué sonríes así? —preguntó John.

—No, por nada, cosas mías.

Definitivamente, esto de socializar estaba muy bien, al menos con John.

_Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado._


End file.
